Total Drama I Promise There's No Toxic Waste Island
by shianen
Summary: Win 100,000 Big Ones! Go through fairytale love-hate relationships and disgusting challenges just like in your favorite TV show; Total Drama Island. Make friends and destroy enemies! Well, not literally, destroying people is the host's job. *Apps are still open friends!*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so,

I feel completely and utterly horrible about practically trashing my other oc story because I got really far on it.

But I dunno what happened and I just wanna sit in a corner and cry.

So.

I am making a new oc story!

It's really hard to make something super original because everything's been taken, so I'm just sticking with the unoriginal Total Drama Island theme.

Plus, it'll be easier for both me and you as the reader and part of the cast to understand what's happening instead of someone using the wrong powers by accident or someone got eliminated underwater so how did they survive.

I mean, there's gonna be twist and turns obviously,  
Plus I'm a better writer than I was two years ago!

You can review me your auditions or pm me it doesn't matter!

Okay here's the application!

* * *

Basics-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Looks-

Height:

Weight:

Body Shape(Are they a pear shape, thin, lean and fit?)

Skin:

Eyes(Include Color):

Hair(Include Length and Color):

Clothes-

Normal Clothing:

Night Clothing:

Formal Clothing:

Party Clothing:

Swim Suit/Trunks:

Winter Clothing:

A Little More Detailed-

Personality(Please be very descriptive about this):

Likes(Up to 10 things):

Dislikes(Up to 10 things):

Pet Peeves:

Fears(You can explain why also):

Hobbies(Up to 10 things):

Where They're From(City and State/Province):

History(Don't make it too dramatic, unless necessary):

Relationships-

Type of Friends?:

Type of Enemies?:

Relationship, If Yes Then Describe The Personality Of The Person:

Would They Break Up At Some Point?:

Other-

Favorite Movie(s)?:

Music?:

Do YOU have any challenge ideas? (It's okay to say no!):

Audition Tape(This IS optional, but there may be a greater chance of being accepted if you show me how your character acts, their quirks, how they treat other people, whatever.):

* * *

Okay, if you have any questions, you can ask me in a review or you can just PM me. I will answer as soon as I can,

I'm not going to be one of those every day updaters. I never have been and I never will be. I have other outside things I am apart of (And school if I do manage to keep this afloat for that long). Plus that gets rid of so much suspense. No one likes one-day cliffhangers.

Haha okay well, good luck to all, and I really hope to receive an oc of every personality!

Bye!


	2. Update! Excuse the long wait!

Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait! Anyway, these are the contestants that were accepted into the show!

* * *

**Currently:**

Deacon Hades - The Future Filmmaker (m)

Camille Erin Rodda - The Fierce Gymnast (f)

Dillon Demetry Robba - Far From Perfectionist (m)

Spencer Matthews - The Hopper (m)

Stacy Christina Reams - Pyromaniac Cripple (f)

Kaylynn Westcott - The Troublemaker (f)

Raven - The Sarcastic Wallflower (f)

Brian Clarke - The Cool Wallflower (m)

Harmony Jones - The Clumsy Musician (f)

Link Damon - The "Cool" Control Freak (m)

* * *

Congrats to the people that made it! I think that I'll still accept a few more people though, so I'll go through all the people that didn't get in again and see if anyone new comes through, so don't be discouraged!

But, for anyone really, accepted or not, I have a few questions here that would totally be great if you answered them in reviews or pms, either one! Thanks!

Should I use an original character for a host or should I use Chris?

Should there be a season two?

Should there be interns? If so should I use old TD characters or original characters you guys applied for?

And for the people that were already accepted, out the the four females/males, is there anyone that you would want your character to be with if your character wants to be with them. The same can go for friends and enemies! I want all of your opinions and stuff throughout the story, so don't be afraid to speak up!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
